


Breakthrough

by IWillFindThePiecesOneByOne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And I kind of haven't finished the games yet either, But I kind of rushed it, Established Relationship, I can't write openings, It was supposed to be fluffy until it wasn't, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, or endings, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillFindThePiecesOneByOne/pseuds/IWillFindThePiecesOneByOne
Summary: When Ienzo hits a wall in his research about the Keyblade War, he overhears a conversation about a site nearby that may have some answers. He asks Demyx to accompany him while he checks it out, Demyx learns more about himself.





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of just all came out in a burst of "I want more fanfics" but I can't promise it's very accurate to canon because I haven't finished playing the games yet. I also had no idea how to open or close this so it's probably obviously rushed in those places. Oops?

Eventually, things had become very familiar around the castle. They weren’t how they used to be, Ienzo knew they would never be the same as they once were, but they were healing. It had taken time, but now, months after Even had come home and they had restored Roxas and Namine, the Radiant Garden was beginning to feel like home once more. Ienzo had thought maybe one day they would be able to settle back into the comfort of discussing research and trying to better the world, but he wasn’t prepared for all the changes in his life that the past 13 years would bring. He would never have believed that his fellow apprentices would become as close and irreplaceable to him as family. And he certainly couldn’t have prepared for falling in love with a pair blue-green eyes and a brazen smile.

Unfortunately, said smile was making it a little hard to focus on his work at the moment. 

“Come on, Ienzo,” Demyx whined. “You’ve been at this since noon. I really wanted to spend some time with you today.” 

Ienzo yawned, and brushed his hair out of his face, sighing when it fell back into his vision. “You know how important this is, Demyx. We could have so many questions answered, if I could only piece together what led to the first Keyblade War,” he explained. “Just let me work on this for 8 hours today, then I’ll give you all the time you want.”

Demyx was giving him an odd look. “8 hours?” he asked. “You’ve already been working for 10! You really look like you could use a break, too.”

Ienzo blinked. “Have I really? That doesn’t sound right…” He glanced over at the clock. 10:23. “Huh, I guess I lost track of time?”

Demyx frowned, pulling him up by the hand. “Okay, you need a break now, no complaints. Have you even eaten since you started?”

Ienzo laughed awkwardly. “It’s possible I haven’t actually eaten since this morning?”

“Nope, you need to eat right now, that’s seriously unhealthy!” Demyx pouted. “I really wish you’d take breaks more often like you used to, I’d make sure you got enough to eat. Plus, I really just wanna spend more time with you. I miss you.”

Ienzo squeezed Demyx’s hand. “I miss you too, Dem,” he reassured. “I didn’t mean to skip eating either. I’ve been distracted, I think I’ve hit a wall on this topic.”

Demyx’s expression softened, and he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Ienzo’s cheek. He started leading them towards the kitchen. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose, I just worry about you, ya know? Do you want to talk about it? I can’t really offer much, but maybe you can bounce some ideas off me for a bit?”

Ienzo smiled at him. “I appreciate that immensely, but that’s unfortunately the problem. I’ve run out of ideas, I don’t know where to look anymore. I may make plans to visit another world soon, it seems like I’ve hit a dead end here. I haven’t made any progress at all today, I was so busy trying to make any headway at all that I hadn’t noticed how much time had passed.” He brought a hand to his head, massaging his temples. He hadn’t noticed it before, but there was a dull pain sitting there. It must have been from staring intently at a screen for so long. “I’m not ready to give up on this. Especially not if it might help you.”

“It’s really not that big a deal for me to know, though,” Demyx insisted. “Like, sure, I’m curious and all, but I’d really rather just be with you. And I don’t want to know if it’ll mean I have to see you less. I know it’s not just about me, but I still don’t want you to use me as a reason to push yourself so much on this. You’re motivated enough already as it is. And, while that’s honestly really really cool, and you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that it’s partially for me, I still want you to take care of yourself most of all.” The nobody grinned at him. “I mean, how else are you ever gonna have energy to defend me when Dilan’s pissed at me for no reason whatsoever?”

Ienzo snorted. “Right, no reason. Definitely not because he caught you trying on his uniform.”

“What? It looks so cool, and Aeleus’ won’t even come close to fitting me, what else was I supposed to do?”

“I really can’t imagine Dilan’s would’ve fit you either, though. If anyone’s, you should just try on Braig’s. It’s not like he’s around anymore.”

Demyx shuddered. “Thanks, but no thanks. For all I know he did something like leaving itching powder in there just in case. I don’t trust it.”

“I can’t say I blame you, he would do that,” Ienzo laughed. “He really was a good guy though. I hope he’s alright, wherever he is.”

Demyx squeezed his hand. “I’m sure he is. I’ve just got a feeling. And he wouldn’t want you worrying about him like that I bet. What do you think he’d say if he heard you wondering if something happened to him?”

“As if,” Ienzo laughed. “He always had such a way with words, huh?”

“Hey, just wait until he’s back. You won’t be missing him quite so much then, I bet.”

“Just because you like to be insufferable to him doesn’t mean he pranks all of us, you know.”

“Hey!”

* * *

Although dinner had been late, Ienzo was still able to find enough leftovers for an admittedly large meal (at Demyx’s insistence.) Thanks to Ansem, Aeleus and Dilan being out on research, there was no concern about the kitchen being unstocked. Demx and Ienzo didn’t have much time left in the day, but they decided to make use of what they did have and take a walk in the town. 

“As much as I like this place during the day, it really is beautiful at night,” Demyx commented, taking in the view.

Ienzo watched him, marveling at the brightness of his eyes in the streetlights. “I really forgot how much I missed this.”

“It probably didn’t seem like much, back then when you thought you had no heart.”

Ienzo smiled sadly. “Thought is the important word there, isn’t it? It may have been less, but it was still there. And I just convinced myself it was my imagination. We all did.”

Demyx shrugged. “Well, I kinda always knew, but it definitely still sucked to be told I was wrong or faking it all the time. I just can’t wait until I get my whole heart back. Like, I know I love you, I know that more than anything. But I wonder if it’ll feel different then?”

“Do you think you might feel differently then?” Ienzo wondered aloud.

“No. I know I’ll still love you, Ienzo,” Demyx promised. Suddenly his attention was caught by a commotion on a nearby street, and Ienzo followed his view.

A pair of kids were talking excitedly, but they were too far to understand what they were saying. They were being pulled along by a woman who seemed annoyed. 

“Let’s go see what’s going on!” Demyx insisted, pulling Ienzo forward. 

“Wait, I’m sure it’s none of our business!” he protested, but he followed along still. 

As they got closer, they began to hear the conversation more clearly.

“-and the walls had such weird pictures on them!” the young girl exclaimed. “It was so cool, Minda, you shoulda gone with us!”

The woman shook her head, sighing. “I told you two not to wander out of town alone, it’s still dangerous out there!” she reprimanded. She glanced up and noticed the two coming towards her. “Did you guys need something?”

Demyx shrugged. “We’re just out for a walk and this seemed interesting so we just wanted to know what was going on. 

“Sorry, we can go if we’re making you uncomfortable,” Ienzo said. “There seemed to be a commotion.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Nah, there’s not much going on really. My siblings, Meli and Dri, decided to go on a little ‘adventure’ outside of town. I was looking for them all day and finally found them on their way back. I’m going to give them a talking-to when we get back home for sure.”

The boy pouted. “But Minda,” he whined, “there’s so much out there! We’ve seen everything that’s here, can’t we see the world a bit more?”

Minda ran a hand through her hair. “Dri, it’s not safe out there. There’s still Heartless out there. Monsters, big scary and dangerous. You’re lucky you didn’t run into any today but that’s only because there’s so few right now. One day it’ll be safer, but for now you have to be patient, okay?”

Dri continued to frown, and the girl spoke up again. “But we found a really cool cave! There were all kinds a’ cool pictures on the wall, like keys an’ a heart an’ stuff!”

Ienzo blinked. “Did you say pictures of keys?”

The girl grinned. “Yeah! Have you been there, mister? You should go with us! It’ll be safe if we take an adult, right, Minda?”

Minda gave Ienzo an exasperated look. “No, Meli, you’re not going back, and certainly not with a complete stranger. You can’t just ask people for favors like that either.”

Ienzo smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that, you just reminded me of something I’ve been researching. I’m a scientist in the castle. I got a little carried away I guess.”

Demyx snorted. “As if that’s never happened before.” He leant down next to Meli and Dri. “You two should listen to your sister. It’s really not safe out there, but we’re working on making it safer I promise. So I need you guys to promise to wait until then, and listen to her, okay?”

“Okay,” Dri sniffled, looking nervous.

“And you?” Demyx pressed, looking to Meli.

Meli pouted, looking to the side, but turned toward him. “Okay, if you guys’ll really make it safer, I promise I’ll wait until then! But you better keep it, okay?”

Demyx laughed. “Yeah, of course. This guy here with me is super smart and he’s focusing all his time on it. It’ll be safe in no time!” 

“Thank you for that,” Minda said. “Maybe now they’ll actually stay somewhere I can keep an eye on them for a while.”

“Of course!” Ienzo exclaimed, before turning to the children. “But, could I just ask where you two found this cave?”

“It was ova’ there!” Meli giggled, pointing over the walls to where a mountain top was barely visible. “It was somewhere around the middle a’ that hill!”

Ienzo smiled. “Thank you so much, Meli.” He turned to Minda. “Thank you for taking the time to talk with us, I hope the three of you get home safely.”

Minda shrugged. “It’s safe in the town at least, I’m glad we could give you a hand in your research. It really is important to protect our world, isn’t it?”

Ienzo and Demyx shared a look. “More than anything you could imagine,” Ienzo said.

They went their separate ways, and Ienzo and Demyx began to head back toward the castle. 

“That was pretty eventful, huh?” Demyx asked, taking Ienzo’s hand.

“You could say that. I think I figured out the next step in my research.”

“Gonna head out toward that cave the kids mentioned?”

“I think so. It shouldn’t be dangerous, since the heartless have stayed away from that area, but would you mind accompanying me?” Ienzo seemed pensive. “Dilan and Aeleus aren’t around currently and Even absolutely despises the idea of me going off on my own now that I can no longer fight. I think he’s a little overprotective, but it’s no harm to indulge him.”

Demyx laughed. “Do you really think you have to make excuses just to go on more dates with me? Just say the word and I’ll be there, any time, anywhere!”

Ienzo shoved him lightly, shaking his head but grinning. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know. But let’s be real, it’s still a date. Otherwise it’s a chore and you know I hate chores.”

“Some things really don’t change after all.”

* * *

The day of their expedition came quickly. It was, after all, only 2 days after the event. Even, who had been left in charge in Ansem’s absence, had been hesitant, but he’d come to trust Demyx much more over the past year. He conceded, with a single stipulation. 

“If anything starts to go wrong, you two come back here immediately, understood?” He glared at the two of them, as though demanding them to argue. 

“Of course, Even, we’ll make sure to,” Ienzo promised. “But you do realize I’m no longer a child, right? And Demyx will be right there as well, and he still has his magic.”

Even scoffed. “Yes, I’m fully aware. But you’ll have to deal with my concern, Ienzo. You may be an adult now, but I have years of doting to make up for and you will put up with it. Ansem more or less made us all swear to it, but I can’t say any of us were really against it to begin with.”

Ienzo rolled his eyes. “I guess that explains it. But I promise it’s something I can do without too much of.”

“Yeah, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Demyx snickered. Even and Ienzo both gave him a confused look before he continued, wrapping an arm around Ienzo. “I’ll do more than enough doting on my own if that’s the plan.”

Ienzo blushed and opened his mouth, but Even cut him off. “As much as I appreciate how happy you’ve made him, please keep the public affection to a minimum in my lab. If that’s all, I need to continue with my work. I’ll be happy to talk at a later time, if you two can control yourselves.”

Demyx laughed as Ienzo pushed his arm off. “Of course, Even. And thank you.”

And with that taken care of, Ienzo began to prepare for the trip. As he was looking through drawers and cupboards to grab food and supplies, Demyx was sitting on a chair watching him.

“You know, Even and the others only do that stuff because they care about you, right?” he asked.

Ienzo smiled and looked at him. “Of course I know that. But I can’t just let them treat me like a child. I really do appreciate what they’ve done for me. I hold nothing from the past against them though, and I wish they would recognize that.”

“Yeah, dealing with other people’s guilt does seem pretty rough if I’m honest,” Demyx mumbled, leaning back.

“You know, you could be helping me pack,” Ienzo pointed out. “I do have two packs here, you know you’ll be carrying one of them, right?”

“Do I have to?” Demyx whined. “You’re so strong I’m sure you could manage it!”

Ienzo laughed. “I’m going to pack you nothing more than nuts and berries if you keep at this, you know.”

“Fine, I’ll help, at least it’ll be done sooner this way, right?”

“That’s the way to see it.”

* * *

They set out in the morning, expecting to be gone for most of the day. The mountain was roughly a 2 hour walk from the town gate, and then they would have to find the cave from there.

“Thank you again for coming with me, Demyx,” Ienzo said. “It really does mean a lot.”

Demyx shrugged. “I wasn’t gonna make you go on your own, and I know how important this is to you. Plus, I really do want to know more about this Keyblade War stuff. I mean, it’s apparently got something to do with me? So like, yeah, I wanna know more.”

“I do still wonder how that’s possible though. What link could you have to it? Nothing about it makes sense, but I can’t imagine why Xemnas would say that for no reason. It really would explain why he’d brought you into the Seekers of Darkness. Er, no offense.”

“None taken! I really never was the model of useful,” Demyx laughed.

“Still, though. I’m very grateful that he did, since it gave us the chance to meet on better terms.”

“Even must’ve really regretted that one!”

“I don’t think so,” Ienzo argued. “Maybe at first he was uncomfortable with us, but I think he likes you. He sees the good in you. He sees that you’re a good person who really does want to help this world. You just got a bit swept up in everyone else’s plans, but you really do have a good heart.”

Demyx blushed. “That’s enough flattery! My heart can only take so much sincere praise from you right now.”

“Sorry, I’m just very thankful to spend this time with you,” Ienzo laughed. “It’s still hard to believe that we can just be happy like this, it feels like it could all fall away at any moment.” 

Demyx shook his head. “No, it won’t fall away. We won’t let it, none of us will.”

“You’re right about that,” Ienzo agreed. “No matter what, we’ll keep this peace we’ve found. And we’ll keep spreading more of it to other people as well.”

“That’s what I love about you!” Demyx grinned. “Ienzo’s gonna save the world one piece at a time!”

They laughed, bumping shoulders, and continued their journey. After a while, they fell to mostly silence, but occasionally Demyx would begin humming a tune, or Ienzo would start to mutter his thoughts out loud. Ienzo thought about how fortunate he was to spend this time with someone as wonderful as Demyx.

* * *

Upon arriving at the mountain, Ienzo stopped, and Demyx followed suit. As the scientist stared at the formation ahead of them, Demyx became confused.

“Shouldn’t we start climbing?” He asked, unable to tell what Ienzo was doing.

Ienzo shook his head. “Not yet. If I can, I’d like to try to spot the cave first. That should make it take much less exertion to reach.”

Demyx nodded. “Oh, that sounds like a great idea! I’ll help too.”

The pair began to walk around the mountain in search, when Demyx called out.

“I think I see something there? Just up a little ways, it looks like a cliff poking out a bit and then it gets kinda shadowy?”

Ienzo looked where he was pointing, and saw it. “That looks likely. It’s not very far up either, which explains how the children could’ve climbed up there.”

“I didn’t even think about that part!” Demyx laughed. “Imagining those kids trying to climb this whole thing makes no sense at all!”

“Yes, so this would be much easier to understand. Great job spotting it, Demyx.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty good, huh?”  
“Dem, you’re the best,” Ienzo praised, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

They began to climb. Fortunately, the mountain wasn’t especially steep, so the climb wasn’t very difficult at all. As they reached the cliff, Demyx slipped and began to tumble back down, but Ienzo caught him. He was almost dragged down as well, but managed to keep his grip.

“That was a close one,” he panted. “I’d rather not have to climb all the way back up here again.”

Demyx grinned at him. “My hero,” he gushed. “Do you think I could have an autograph?”

Ienzo laughed. “You should get your footing back before I decide to drop you, you’re certainly not light.”

Demyx gasped dramatically. “You would never!”

“I would never.”

They pulled themselves onto the cliff, and finally could see into the cave. While the opening was dark and full of shadows, further in seemed to have some kind of unusual glow.

“Are those rocks glowing in the dark?” Demyx asked aloud.

Ienzo nodded. “They must be fluorescent. I wonder what kind they are? Maybe we should take samples.”

“Can it wait for the way out? I’d rather not have to carry them around with us. Actually, can we have a lunch break now? I’m starving.” 

“It hasn’t been that long, but I don’t mind eating now. I hope you enjoy your plant diet.”

“Hey, I helped pack, I know I put some meat and cheese in here.”

“Oh, was that yours? I’m afraid I ate it on the way,” Ienzo teased.

Demyx laughed. “If that were true I guess I’d just have to have your share of dessert tonight.”

“If that were true, I’d be willing to accept that.”

The two pulled out their packed lunches and began to eat.

“It really is an incredible view up here,” Ienzo commented. “It’s a wonder that we haven’t come here before.”

Demyx shrugged. “Seems like a lot of work for a view we can pretty much get from the castle.”

“Maybe, but it’s still nice to be together so far away from everyone else, just for a little while.”

“I guess so, I’d still rather be around lots of people most of the time though.”

“I feel the same. I’m grateful to have this… family that I’ve gained. And I’m thankful that you’ve become a part of it, Demyx.”

Demyx smiled at him. “I’m glad you’ve let me be a part of it.”

Ienzo leaned against him, and they finished their meals in silence, enjoying the view of the Radiant Garden at a distance.

* * *

After packing the remains of their meal up, Ienzo led the way into the cave. The light started a few feet in, and he stopped to examine the stones.

“These really are impressive. I wonder if they’re the reason that this place was chosen to leave remnants of history behind. It’s impressive that it could’ve been so close this whole time but we had never found it.”

Demyx watched him work. “I wonder how the guy who made this stuff even got here. I mean, it doesn’t make sense? It seems so out of place.” 

Ienzo began to walk further into the cave. “Hopefully we’ll find the answers further in.”

Demyx began to follow, but an uneasy feeling washed over him. “Hold on a second, Ienzo. Did you feel that?”

Ienzo turned. “Feel what? Everything seems normal to me.”

“No, I felt something weird suddenly. Like it just felt wrong.”

“Can you think of why?”

“No, it just… I dunno, it was weird.”

Ienzo frowned. “We’ll have to assume it was nothing for now, if you can’t think of a cause for it.”

Demyx nodded. “Alright, just be careful, okay?”

“Always.”

They walked in further, and eventually found a larger chamber, where the ceiling seemed to be completely covered in the fluorescent stones. 

“It’s so bright,” Ienzo complained, squinting.

“It’s beautiful,” Demyx exclaimed, watching the soft glow dance around the room. Along the walls seemed to be many depictions of keyblade wielders and keyblades, and at the far end was a large heart. “Do you think that’s Kingdom Hearts?”

Ienzo nodded. “I think it must be. This looks like a representation of the Keyblade War.”

“It is.”

“What was that?”

“It is. I just know it.” Demyx had a determined look on his face.

Ienzo nodded. “I wonder if this has something to do with you?”

Demyx shrugged. “Maybe. It looks familiar and I can’t shake this feeling. But it feels more like something bad. Like I’m nervous or something.”

“I wonder what would cause that.”

As Ienzo inspected the walls, Demyx walked to the center of the room, where an unusual stone formation seemed to be shaped like a table. On the top, was another fluorescent stone, but unlike the rest, this one seemed smooth and as though it were glowing more brightly. As Demyx reached toward it, it suddenly dissolved into a burst of light and flew into him. “Huh?!” He jumped back in shock.

Ienzo jerked around. “What happened? Are you okay?” He ran over, concern covering his face.

Demyx was silent for a moment, then shook his head. “There was a weird light, but I don’t think anything happened? There was a stone over here but disappeared.”

Ienzo sighed in relief. “I’m just glad nothing happened to you. I think I’m ready to start making records. Let me know if anything else happens, alright?”

Demyx nodded. “Of course!”

Ienzo pulled out his gummiphone, and began photographing the images on the walls. Demyx quickly grew bored, and started wandering around the room, careful not to touch anything. As he started towards a more shadowy area, he suddenly felt the unease grow much stronger. He realized a tunnel continued much further into the cave from here. Glowing eyes appeared from the darkness, and before he could say anything to alert Ienzo, a pair of Heartless leapt out at him.

“Ah!”

“What is it?” Ienzo stood and ran over, just in time to see Demyx throw them off.

“Stay back, it seems like there’s more in there!”

Ienzo frowned, but didn’t come any closer, knowing that was technically what Demyx was there for. However, when the Heartless looked at him, then went after Demyx again, he was confused.

“Why are they targeting you? Shouldn’t they not go after a nobody?” he wondered aloud. Then he noticed Demyx struggling.

“I can’t summon any water!” he cried. “Ienzo you’ve gotta get out of here!”

Ienzo froze, realizing how bad the situation had gotten. Then he ran up, and grabbed Demyx’s hand, trying to pull him away. “Then come on, let’s go!”

Demyx tried to follow, but more Heartless began to appear. They paid no attention to Ienzo, launching themselves at Demyx and holding him back. Demyx was managing to hold them back from doing too much damage just barely, when the Shadows suddenly stopped and ran away. Demyx gasped for breath, and Ienzo stood in shock for a moment, before realizing himself.

“Quickly, we have to go now!” He started pulling Demyx again. Demyx didn’t move, and just made a strange sound. Ienzo turned around, and almost fell over. A Neoshadow had appeared.

“Ienzo, please, please tell me this is just a nightmare,” Demyx whispered.

Ienzo wished he could. “This is real, Demyx, we have no choice but to run.” He did not want to make any sudden movements though.

Demyx began to stand up, and the Neoshadow charged. 

Once again, it made no move towards Ienzo, seeming to ignore him completely. It lunged at Demyx, who was screaming. It took one swipe at him before Ienzo managed to use all his strength to pull him away, but that swipe was enough. Demyx’s head was knocked into the wall from both the hit and Ienzo pulling him away, and he fell unconscious. Ienzo began to panic. There was no way he could pull Demyx to safety, not with the Neoshadow there. He could only think of one option, and he put himself between the Heartless and its target.

The Neoshadow paused, then tried to go around him, but Ienzo blocked it. The Neoshadow seemed almost confused, but then struck again. This time, when Ienzo blocked, the Heartless continued, and landed a hit on Ienzo instead. The man knew this wasn’t going to work for long, but he had no other option. He had to hold on at least long enough for Demyx to wake up. Or to at least figure out why the Heartless were targeting a nobody.

The Neoshadow seemed to focus on Ienzo now, but only whenever Ienzo stood between it and Demyx. Ienzo took advantage of this in order to fake out its attacks, still standing between it and its goal but moving just in time to avoid taking a hit himself. The Neoshadow caught on quickly though, and began to strike more widely, causing Ienzo to be hit. He wasn’t going to be able to keep this up much longer, and he was terrified. 

All I want is for you to be okay, please wake up Demyx.

He gasped, trying to catch his breath. Ienzo was barely able to stand at this point, he knew he didn’t have much time. Suddenly he heard a groan from behind him.

“Demyx?!” he turned, seeing the other beginning to stand.

“Huh? What’s…” Demyx shook his head, before realizing what was going on. His eyes widened. “Ienzo! Move!”

The Neoshadow took advantage of Ienzo’s distraction, landing a heavy hit on him and knocking him to the side. Ienzo shouted in pain and landed against a wall before falling to the ground.

“No! Demyx!” he cried, struggling to stand back up but failing.

Demyx watched Ienzo take the hit, then grit his teeth and glared at the Heartless. “Don’t hurt him!” he shouted before running at the Neoshadow in a rage.

“Demyx, you can’t hurt it!” Ienzo called, but he was too late. The Neoshadow turned to Demyx and raised a clawed limb to strike.

Demyx moved like it was all second nature. He lunged at the Heartless, raised his arm, and with a brilliant flash of light, a Keyblade materialized. His mouth dropped in shock, but he followed through with the movement, and cut right into the Heartless. He kept slashing at it, and the Neoshadow was quickly defeated. He turned toward the dark tunnel, and the Shadows that had been watching ran at him, before they were eliminated as well. Demyx ran to Ienzo.

“Ienzo, are you okay?!” he demanded, kneeling beside him.

Ienzo rubbed his forehead, but nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Or I will be, anyway. What about you? What just happened?”

“I have no idea. I just saw you hurt and then my body moved on its own. I was so scared, Ienzo!” Demyx’s eyes began to water.

Ienzo brought himself to a sitting position, then pulled Demyx over into a huge. “I was too. I’m so glad we’re okay. I should’ve paid more attention before starting to photograph the room, I’m sorry.”

Demyx shook his head. “That’s not your fault, we should’ve been fine. I don’t know what happened, my magic just stopped working.”

“We’re fortunate then that you managed to produce a Keyblade. I’ll have to figure out what caused that.” Ienzo was beginning to get lost in his thoughts. “It’s also very strange that the Heartless were targeting you… I wonder if they sensed the Keyblade? But that would mean this was a more recent development… Have you noticed any changes recently?”

Demyx blinked. “Uh… The light from earlier maybe? Could that be it?”

“That’s possible! We can’t now, but we should come back here later in order to investigate it. I wonder what that light was.”

“Ienzo, you’re colder than usual.”

Ienzo gave him an odd look. “No I’m not. But, you’re actually a little warmer than usual I think?”

“I am?” Demyx tilted his head. “But why…”

Ienzo put his hand on Demyx neck. “Your heart’s beating!”

“My heart’s beating? I… have a heart?” Demyx stared at him.

“I think so! This is incredible, could that light have caused this?”

Demyx grinned at him. “I don’t care about that right now, we’re okay and I have a heart! There’s only one thing to do now!”

“Start heading home so we can unpack all this in safety?”

“That too, but I meant this.” Demyx kissed him. After a moment of surprise, Ienzo tried to deepen it, but Demyx pulled away. “I guess it’s probably still not safe here, I just had to do that.”

Ienzo nodded, blushing. “I see. Was it… Okay?”

Demyx hugged him tightly. “It was perfect.”

“I’m very glad.”

* * *

They managed to get home, although they were much later than they had expected, moving slowly thanks to their injuries. Even was waiting for them when they arrived, and he was clearly not pleased about the state they were in.

“What in the world happened to the two of you?!” He demanded, hovering around them. “I thought you were going to be careful!”

Demyx ducked his head in shame, and Ienzo sighed before responding. “There were Heartless in the cave. Demyx lost his magic just before they struck.”

“He lost his magic? How does that just happen?” Even stared at Demyx. “What happened there?”

“He seems to have regained his heart, somehow,” Ienzo explained.

“Did you get your memories?” Even asked Demyx, eyes wide.

Demyx shook his head. “It doesn’t seem like it. I don’t know why. I did get something though!” He materialized his Keyblade, showing it off. 

Even looked about ready to faint. “You have a Keyblade?! I suppose I should be grateful that you managed to produce it now, but this is very unexpected. I hope you’ll allow us to investigate this further.”

Demyx sighed. “I guess you won’t take no for an answer, huh?”

“Of course not.”

“Excuse me,” Ienzo interjected. “But we’re kind of barely standing here. Would you mind letting us go for now?” He’d begun leaning on Demyx for support.

Even nodded. “Of course. I am so glad you’re both alright. Take some time to heal. Ienzo, that means no working for a few days.”

Ienzo frowned. “But what about-”

“No,” Even said. “Demyx, you’ll make sure of it, yes?”

Demyx smiled. “Yeah, I will. We both need a break, Ienzo, and the best medicine is lots of cuddling!”

“And Demyx?” Even added.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for keeping the both of you safe.”

Demyx blinked. “Of course.”

Ienzo chuckled. “He really does mean that about you too, you know.”

Even nodded. “I’ll discuss this more with you later, once you’ve had some time to rest. Please use this time to rest, I absolutely will not accept you using it for more intimate activities. Good night.” He walked away, leaving them to head to their rooms.

Demyx blushed and Ienzo rolled his eyes.

“He was joking,” Ienzo commented.

“Oh,” Demyx mumbled.

“Are you alright?”

“As much as I could be. Today’s kinda been a lot?”

“You can say that again,” Ienzo agreed. “We should get some rest.”

“Yeah…”

“Demyx?”

“Huh?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
